Silver and Gold
by bijective and invertible
Summary: The gold king always wanted to say something to the silver king but has been unable to. Now that the Silver king was gone will he be able to express himself. Story is much better than summary, Warnings inside.


I am back! Heres an oneshot involving the gold king and the silver king. Hope you enjoy it. If you like it do leave a review they inspire me to write more. Also i will post another Mikoto/Totsuka soon-ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Project K.

Warning: Slight shonen-ai, some kissing.

* * *

Silver and Gold

The gold king sighed softly before sipping sake from the cup he was clutching in his hand. He closed his eyes remembering the very last time he had heard the voice of his oldest friend, Adolf K Weismann. It was more than a year back. The fateful day three kings had died in one sweep stroke. The red king who was stabbed by the blue king to prevent the repetition of the Kagutsu crater incident and the silver and colorless king who were literally vaporized by the red king. Of them the gold king mostly felt for the silver king his oldest friend. Even now he regretted letting him leave on his Hemmelreich without expressing what he truly felt for the German.

**Flashback**

_He was rushing as fast as he could to the building in Dresden where the silver haired scientist and his sister lived. He arrived to a heartbreaking scene. The silver haired man was sitting on one of the broken steps holding his sister in his arms. The man looked so fragile. No, the soldier corrected himself he was fragile. He looked up at him and gave him a small smile, the grey eyes glazed with tears._

_"Hello lieutenant…" he said voice trembling while his hand stroked his sister's hair "…I...I…couldn't protect her. She is gone now." Said lieutenant could only watch helplessly as Adolf wrapped his slender arms around his sister's waist and bury his face in her neck as he started to sob in earnest._

_A few months later they were sitting in a wooden cabin in a nondescript German village talking about the future of Adolf's research._

_"So you are trying to tell me that you are running away." Said the lieutenant bitterly gazing at the silver haired man. The recently coroneted silver king sighed softly and looked into his eyes apologetically. He opened his mouth, he had so much to say to him. He wanted to say those words, those simple three words that would keep the silver haired man with him. Alas, not a single sound came out of his lips. He was forced to watch helplessly as Adolf entered the Hemmelreich leaving him with the image of a slender back covered with long silver hair disappear in the darkness of the aircraft._

The gold king sighed once more, funny how he had been doing this a lot lately. He closed his eyes trying not to relive those precious, tragic memories of his youth. He stood up and walked to the room where the now possibly deceased king's body was kept in the glass coffin. He stared down at the body which hadn't been marred with time, not even when the owner was gone. A few drops of salty water fell from his eyes on the clear glass unable to reach him.

Daikaku cleared his throat and started to talk, "Today is my birthday and I am another year older" He chuckled humorlessly before continuing " do you remember when you first started to research the Dresden slate you said how we would all be old and rich and famous thanks to your discovery. Well I am old and rich and famous now, but what's the use. You aren't here after all. I so wish I had told you my true feelings but I was a coward, even now I can't utter those words aloud." He sighed once again before softly saying "Goodbye old friend."

He left the room walking down the darkened corridor till he reached his room. The door slid open silently and he entered the room flicking on the light switch. The bright florescent light flooded the room. The room was large with Japanese style furniture themed in gold. Only the bed was western style covered with a gold tinted bedcover. On one side there was a large window that opened to the garden. He walked to the large window that provided him with a view of the garden flooded with silvery moon light. He closed the window shut and went to the bathroom where he showered and changed into a dark grey yukata. He sat down on the bed and switched off the bed switch plunging the room in darkness. He laid himself on the bed pulling the cover up to his chin and fell asleep.

Daikaku dreamt of war, blood and sweat. In fact these nightmares often plagued him. Only someone who had experienced the horrors of war could understand the pain of it. Suddenly his nightmares changed from the battles in the trenches to dreams of long silver hair, a delicate face, smoky gray eyes and a pair of pink lips that seemed to move.

He jolted awake and gasped when he saw Adolf sitting on his bed with a serene smile on his lovely face. "You…I thought you were dead." The silver haired male simply smiled and leant towards him and whispered "Yes. And no. You could say that some of my powers are still here." At the other male's questioning gaze he smiled and continued "I came here because I will not run away anymore." with that he kissed the gold king's thin lips.

"It's time for me to go." he said. "Don't go. Please stay." said the gold king tears running down his wrinkled cheeks. "Do you wish to come?" asked the silver king. Daikaku nodded in agreement. Adolf slipped his small hand in Daikaku's larger one and a silver light engulfed them.

When Daikaku reopened his eyes he found himself in a field holding hands with his Adolf. When he looked down at his hands he was shocked. Instead of being wrinkled the appendage was smooth and supple. The silver king now rested his hand on the young and handsome face of the taller man and whispered "Won't you tell me what you have been wanting to tell me for so long?" The gold king smiled and said softly "I love you."

The next morning the members of the gold clan found the gold king dead in his bed with a serene smile on his wrinkled visage and that the silver king's body had disappeared leaving the glass coffin filled with white roses.


End file.
